


My Star

by illuminousink



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29311560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illuminousink/pseuds/illuminousink
Summary: Kyungsoo and Chanyeol's adoption was finally processed. And of course, that means their friends would be one of the first few people who could meet their little boy.But that doesn't mean Chanyeol has forgotten what they've done when they met Jongdae's daughter. So by all means, he's well prepared to make sure it doesn't happen to him.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: EXO Bakery - 2021





	My Star

**Author's Note:**

> heya everyone!
> 
> I hope you guys have fun reading this as much as I had fun writing this. Humor isn't my strong suit but I just really found this idea funny when I saw the prompts. haha! So yeah. Hope you like it!
> 
> PROMPT # 264

  
Kyungsoo bit his lip, trying to hold in his excitement. Lord knows how much he wanted to tell the others about the latest addition to their house. It’s been years since he and Chanyeol decided to adopt, and now that the papers have been finalized, they’ve successfully brought home their lovely little son.

“Byul-ah, are you excited?” Kyungsoo asked, kneeling on the ground as he caressed his son’s cheek. His voice was filled with softness, something that made the child feel ‘home’.

“Mm, papa! I’m excited to meet my uncles!” He giggled with excitement. His eyes were shining, face lit up and a bright smile along his lips.

Chanyeol scampered into the living room, arms filled with equipment. Kyungsoo and their son, Hanbyul, tilted their heads as they watched Chanyeol who seemed to be in a panic. Chanyeol stepped closer to Hanbyul before placing a bracelet on his son’s wrist followed by a necklace, a keychain on his pant’s belt hoop, and finally another bracelet on his other wrist.

Kyungsoo looked at the items strangely, “What are those for?”

“It’s better to be safe than sorry,” Chanyeol said, making sure that everything was placed properly.

“Dad, what are these?” Hanbyul asked.

Chanyeol held his son’s cheeks, cupping them tightly. “A way to save you.”

“You’re making it seem like the others are going to kidnap him,” Kyungsoo said, furrowing his brows at his lover who looked paranoid.

“You weren’t there when they met Jongdae’s daughter. I’m not gonna end up like Jongdae. Nope, not a chance.” Chanyeol answered, shaking his head. “They’re not going to take him away from me.”

“Don’t be absurd. You make them sound like some mafia bosses. They’re our friends. Besides, I heard that they told Jongdae that they would bring Hana to the mall to shop for clothes. What’s so bad about that?” Kyungsoo asked. “If they want to spend their money on our child, it should be fine.”

Chanyeol rolled his eyes before letting go of Hanbyul. He turned to Kyungsoo with a serious look on his face. “You were fed with lies. Jongdae was frantically looking for his daughter when they guys visited because they all disappeared on him. He and I were the only ones trying to look for Hana that day. Do you know how much Jongdae cried? If they asked him for permission, then he wouldn’t have bawled out the streets like some maniac threatening his phone to return his child.”

“Oh, please, that will never happen,” Kyungsoo said.

Although most of the time, Kyungsoo was right. Today just wasn’t one of those days. When their friends arrived, they were all gushing around Hanbyul. Telling him how cute he is, asking him what he wanted, and asking about his clothing size, all of which made Kyungsoo nod his head. Knowing that they will all be giving their son a lot more things; which would be suitable for their finances. He was already thinking of how much money he would save after using his friends’ wallets when an alarm suddenly blared inside their house.

Hanbyul was the first to scream in fright at the alarm, followed by anxious ‘ _what’s going on?’s_ and _‘tsk, that darn Chanyeol!’s_

With the alarm came the fortification of their home. Every window and doors were suddenly obstructed by metal blockades, halting anyone from leaving the premises.

Chanyeol scoffed. “Don’t even think about it!” He raised, voice filled with pride as he glared at their friends who were already near the door. If they think that they could escape when he was distracted in the kitchen, they were dead wrong.

“Are you mental?! Why the heck would you do something like this?! Hanbyul’s already crying!” Minseok was the first to reprimand Chanyeol, also because he was the one carrying the crying child.

“You were planning to take away Hanbyul like what you did with Hana last time! But I’m prepared, and I’m not letting you go without informing me!” Chanyeol stated.

“What a complete psycho. We asked Kyungja for permission!” Baekhyun raised his voice.

“And we didn’t just take Hana last time! We asked Kate for permission too!” Junmyeon answered.

Chanyeol scoffed at them. “You can’t fool me! Jongdae and I were running all over the place trying to search for your whereabouts before.”

“It’s your fault for not looking at the group chat. We actually planned that out.” Sehun answered this time.

“I asked Kate actually. And she was excited about it. If you’re not sure about it how about, we wait for Jongdae, and you can ask them yourself?” Yixing added.

“Besides! I asked Kyungsoo-hyung, and he agreed!” Jongin interjected.

Chanyeol whipped his head to his side, where Kyungsoo was already standing with a stoic face. Somehow, Chanyeol could feel cold beads of sweat falling from his forehead as he looked at his lover.

“Chanyeol-ah… Shall we have a talk?” Kyungsoo smiled at his husband, who immediately swallowed the lump in his throat.

Meanwhile, outside their house…

“This is why I told you. You should’ve told Chanyeol before we came here.” Kate said, looking at the fortified house where the windows and doors were sealed shut.

“I didn’t know he’d be this paranoid over it…” Jongdae answered with a pout.

“If you both would’ve just listened to me when I told you to wait…” Kate sighed as sounds of pained grunts and groans escaped the house that they were supposed to visit.


End file.
